Setting up an event in facilities such as banquet halls or convention centers requires detailed planning of the location and positioning of various desired furnishings such as, for example, tables, chairs, decorations, lighting fixtures, and displays, etc. Conventionally, a floor plan is created for a particular event and includes the dimensions and placement of each furnishing for the event. Using the floor plan, event staff physically measures out and marks the floor plan on the floor surface for the placement and positioning of each furnishing. Depending on the number of furnishings and the floor area, this process is typically very labor-intensive, time-consuming, and requires a large staff of workers, resulting in increased setup costs and event setup time.
Convention centers and banquet halls generate income based on the number of events that can be hosted in a given time period. It is desirable, therefore, to use such facilities as efficiently as possible to increase the number of events that may be hosted in a given time period and, thus, to increase revenue generated by the facility. One measure of efficiency is the time required to setup for each event. Increasing the number of labor staff during setup decreases the setup time but also increases labor costs. Therefore, there is a need to increase the efficiency in the setup of events by decreasing the setup time and by decreasing the labor staff for setting up the event.